


Levans has left the Building

by Im_Allie_Angel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (even if Henry can be annoying at times), (i call it the Sibling Swap AU), Deal With It, F/F, F/M, I'm DONE writing Additional Tags!!, Linda is a good wife, M/M, Petra is a good older sister, Petra quits instead of Henry, Yes I ship Sammy and Bertrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Allie_Angel/pseuds/Im_Allie_Angel
Summary: "I know you're lying! I've known you for so long! I have worked at this company longer than most of the other animators here! I had Henry's old desk. I had changed the cartoon styles for the better. I was the one who had the idea to make Bendy! Yet all I get is a little "Thanks to this person" b@/\$#*t at the end if one or two viewings! You've even stopped me from cursing! So you know what?!" Then she said the two words that crushed Henry. "I QUIT!"





	Levans has left the Building

Today seemed to be quite a normal day. Sammy was about too start the band practice and Lillia and Luke were grabbing their instruments, a violin and trumpet respectively. Henry and Joey were in that area, discussing the newest cartoon. Norman was about to call all of the band members who hadn't shown up too come to the band area to start practice, but then, this event made it seem that the less people that were there, the better.

"JOEY DREW!" A voice boomed as Petra Levans stomped into the band room. "You wanna explain what you mean by: "People just eat up that type of slop"?!" 

"What do you think she's rambling about this time?" The piano player Annabelle asked.

"Something stupid." The drum player Harrold laughed, shutting up when seeing Henry's glare.

"Ms. Levans, I have no idea what you mean!" Joey replied before Petra rolled her eyes and groaned.

"The audio log in Level S!" The girl growled, not bothering a single soul. It was normal for Petra to be like this. "I know you're lying! I've known you for so long! I have worked at this company longer than most of the other animators here! I had Henry's old desk. I had changed the cartoon styles for the better. I was the one who had the idea to make Bendy! Yet all I get is a little "Thanks to this person" b@/\$#*t at the end if one or two viewings! You've even stopped me from cursing! So you know what?!" Then she said the two words that crushed Henry. "I QUIT!" Then, she turned around and left, leaving everyone shocked.

Henry was the first too move, going after his sister. "Sis! Wait!" Petra paused and looked to her younger sibling. "You can't- you can't just quit on our company now!"

"Bro..."

"Not after all the amazing moments, not after we just became successful! You can't quit on us now!" Henry plead, teary eyes as his sister kept her normal face. 

"Hen..."

"You can't quit on Lacie! You can't quit on me!" Henry continued, not noticing the people looking at them.

"HENRY!" Petra grabbed her brother's arms and nearly glared at him, a soft one, yet still there. "I am _not _giving up on you or Lacie..." She gently rubbed his face. "It's Mr Drew who I have givin' up hope on." She stepped back and left to head to her office.

(~~~~~)

Petra was hanging out in her girlfriend's house. Lacie and Petra were dating before the animator quit, and that was almost a year ago.

The redhead was eating the dinner she made over two hours ago. Lacie was supposed to come home hours ago, and the steak was getting cold, so she re-heated her's and began to eat.

Then, the phone rang. The ex-animator sighed, got up, and answered the phone. "Hello?" Petra asked.

"Petra! Please!" The voice on the other side of the phone shouted. It was Henry's wife, Linda. "Please tell me that Henry is with you!"

"Hen?" Petra asked as she looked out the window. "No, he's not at home?"

"N-no!" Linda shouted in a sob. Petra hung up the phone and rushed outside. Lacie and Henry were missing. They... They _must _be at work, right? Right?!

When Petra got to the building, she tried to force the door open. She slammed herself into the door multiple times, before it was finally open, crashing onto the floor.

She slowly got off the floor and looked around the empty studio. There was no Projectionist, no Music Director, no Henry or Lacie.

"H-hello...?" Petra whispered as she walked over to the entrance of the Animators' Department and stopped as she heard something behind her. She was about to scream, when Wally covered her mouth. 

"Quiet." He demanded as he ran over to the door of her old office. The office changed, probably because over the door, a sign read: "_Lead Animator: Henry Stein_" Petra smiled as she saw the sign, but it fell as she saw all the blood over the new desk and chair.

"What the h@/l?!" She shouted as she looked over the desk, burning hot tears in her eyes. "Is he OK?!"

"He's gone." Wally replied, before Petra's tears began to fall. "Don't know what happened..."

"And... And Lacie...?" She whispered, Sally didn't respond. "What about Bertrum? Sammy? Zoe? Mathew?!"

Then, there was something on the walls. It looked like ink stains. Yet when Petra walked over and touched the "stains", it felt like wall, and they moved.

"You gotta get outta here!" Wally shouted as he grabbed Petra's hands, ran to the exit, and pushed the girl out.

"Wally! Wait!" Wally quickly looked behind him and slammed the door in Petra's face. "Wally! Open the door!" Petra slammed her hands into the door, before putting her head against the door.

She regretted it, because as soon as she did, she heard Wally scream in pain, and the sound of something digging into his flesh.

Petra yelped as she turned around and ran.


End file.
